Baby's On Fire
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [XIUMIN x OT6 ll CHAPTERED ll BL!PEDO] - PROLOG: When little 13 years old, Kim MinSeok lives together with his six handsome and pervy Hyungs. "Hai, namaku Kim MinSeok dan aku suka 'bermain' dengan keenam hyung-ku." ll (*LuMin - KrisMin - LayMin - HunMin - TaoMin - BaekMin)


"**BABY's ON FIRE****"**

"_**Hai, namaku Kim MinSeok dan aku suka 'bermain' dengan keenam **_**hyung**_**-ku."**_

-standard disclaimer applied-

* * *

_CluelessChibi-Uke!_MinSeok

_Dominant-Seme!_LuHan – _Pedophile-Seme!_Kris

_Sadistic-Seme!_SeHun – _Romantic-Seme!_Yixing

_Masochist-Seme!_Tao – _Chibi-Seme!_BaekHyun

* * *

**WARNINGs[!]:**

**(LuMin – KrisMin – HunMin – LayMin – TaoMin – BaekMin)**

alternate universe. hard yaoi. bdsm. explicit yaoi sex scene. pedophile. moresome. out of character.

_**This is just fanfiction**_, i don't take any material profit from this stuff. Take it with your own risk or click the exist back button instead if you can't.

Well, you have been warned. Don't like? Just don't read, Babe!

* * *

**R**uangan itu sangat luas. Sofa-sofa tebal terpasang di tengah ruangan. Guci-guci mahal dari daratan Cina dan lukisan bernilai artistik tinggi melengkapi keindahannya.

_Well_, selamat datang di mansion ini.

Jika kau arahkan pandanganmu ke sisi kanan ruangan, tempat di mana rak-rak penuh buku berada, kau akan melihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk dengan buku di tangannya berikut seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya. Peluh membanjir di wajah manis pemuda kecil itu. Ya, aneh memang bagaimana ritual duduk bisa membuat seseorang berpeluh. Tapi, kau tidak akan merasakan aneh lagi jika kau mau memerhatikan kedua orang itu dengan lebih seksama. Bagian bawah anak itu sudah tak tertutup sehelai benang pun—memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang sepucat susu berikut pinggul mungilnya yang memesona—sementara ia sibuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan intens di atas pangkuan pria dewasa yang tengah membaca buku yang seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan kegaiatan dan suara-suara desahan samar dari pemuda kecil di pangkuannya.

Pemuda kecil itu bernama Kim MinSeok. Usianya tiga belas tahun, dan ia tinggal dengan keenam 'hyung'-nya di mansion ini.

Biarkan aku berbaik hati mengenalkan para _hyung_ itu kepadamu, karena aku akan membiarkn MinSeok mengenalkan dirinya sendiri nanti. Bagaimanapun MinSeok pasti akan menjadi pemuda kecil _'ternakal' _sekaligus_ 'terpanas' _yang pernah kau kenal dalam hidupmu yang kuharap tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

Oke, sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah, iya, aku akan mengenalkan para _hyung_ itu.

_Hyung_ pertama sekaligus yang menjadi terdewasa—dia tidak suka disebut tertua, walau kenyataan berkata begitu—adalah sosok yang tengah memangku MinSeok dan melewati malam Minggu yang mendung ini dengan memonopoli MinSeok itu, bernama Kris Wu. Dia adalah pria berusia 26 tahun sekaligus _owner_ mansion ini. Wali dan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas MinSeok berikut para _hyung_ lainya. Ia adalah sosok yang terlihat berkharisma tapi sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang teraneh di antara semuanya. Kris adalah pria yang suka memaksa MinSeok mengenakan pakaian _maid_ sebelum memulai sesi _bermain_ mereka—Kris mengakui dengan senang hati bahwa jiwa pedofil dan _lolita_-nya bangkit dengan sangat mudah saat bersama MinSeok, dan karena itu jugalah Kris lebih suka _bermain_ di rumah, di mobil, atau di ruangan kantornya saat ia mengajak MinSeok saat ia bekerja. Yixing dan Tao adalah dua _hyung_ yang diizinkan _bermain_ bersamaan dengannya.

Oh, kau tidak paham apa yang kumaksud dengan kata '_bermain_'? _Please_, aku yang terlalu sulit memberi perumpamaan atau kau yang terlalu inosen? Oke, mari lupakan soal ini dan kita lanjut ke sosok berikutnya.

Sosok yang ke dua adalah _dia_, pria 23 tahun yang dari tadi terus mengamati kegiatan Kris yang tengah memangku MinSeok, walau tangannya tengah sibuk dengan sebuah _rubik's cube_, tapi tidak dengan mata rusa pemuda itu. Aku sarankan, kau jangan tertipu dengan wajah cantiknya yang murah senyum itu. Nama pemuda itu adalah LuHan. Sebenarnya kalau dia tahu bahwa aku mengenalkan dia di urutan ke dua, pasti dia akan protes dan tidak terima. Karena itu lebih baik jangan katakan kalau aku mengenalkan dia di urutan nomor dua. _Well_, LuHan adalah tipe pendominasi dan manusia terposesif yang akan kau kenal seumur hidupmu. Selama ini dia selalu _bermain_ sendiri dengan MinSeok—dia bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan Kris untuk melakukan _threesome_ dengannya. Jika ada _polling_ untuk manusia terposesif, para _hyung_ atau MinSeok yang polos—bahkan aku— pasti akan dengan rela untuk mem-_vote_ LuHan dan membiarkan dia menang mutlak.

Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan sang Tuan Muda posesif itu sebentar untuk melirik seseorang yang tengah menjadi satu-satunya penghuni sofa.

Oh SeHun, dua puluh tahun. Sepertinya kau harus hati-hati agar tidak tertipu dengan posisi pemuda yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu sebagai _hyung_ termuda MinSeok. Karena di antara enam orang itu, sosok pemuda berwajah pucat itulah yang bangga menyandang _sadistic seme_ sebagai nama tengahnya. Oh SeHun yang terlihat pendiam, yang entah kenapa bisa melakukan _aegyo_ dan _poker face_ dalam waktu bersamaan itu selalu _bermain_ dengan kasar, sadis, dan brutal. MinSeok harus beristirahat seminggu penuh jika SeHun mengajaknya _bermain_. Kris akan berada dalam 'diamkan Oh SeHun mode' jika MinSeok harus di tempat tidur selama seminggu penuh, setelah _malam yang luar biasa_ dengan SeHun, dan tetap berusaha berada dalam _mode_ itu untuk beberapa waktu—sampai MinSeok kembali normal—tapi Kris selalu gagal. Sayangnya _Hyung_ terdewasa itu sangat lemah dengan _aegyo_ dan sebangsanya. Jika MinSeok tidak perlu melakukan _aegyo_ untuk membuat Kris _turns on_, maka _aegyo_ Tao dan SeHun akan melemahkannya. (Ingatkan Kris untuk menghilangkan 'aegyo' dari dunia ini sebagai permohonan dalam setiap doa-doanya.) Oh SeHun tak punya tempat khusus untuk _bermain_, dia juga tak keberatan untuk melakukan _threesome_, _foursome_ atau _moresome_. Baginya, asalkan _partner_-nya tidak mengganggunya untuk dapat menyiksa MinSeok itu tidak masalah.

Lalu, sosok yang tengah terlihat berlatih _wushu_ di ruangan sebelah kanan yang pintunya terbuka itu adalah Huang ZiTao (21)—dan kau tidak akan menemukan Tao yang _bermain_ dengan MinSeok tanpa luka di tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan MinSeok yang terluka, tapi Tao. Pemuda Cina dengan mata panda yang jago _wushu_ itu sering mengajak MinSeok _bermain_ di dapur—biasanya bertiga dengan Yixing—atau di kamar dengan Kris. Tapi, saat di kamar mandi, maka itu akan menjadi wilayah pribadinya untuk menguasai MinSeok seorang diri. Permainan terhebat bagi Tao itu adalah saat kuku-kuku MinSeok menancap di tubuhnya, MinSeok yang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas Tao, saat ia sendiri dalam keadaan terikat dengan rantai, atau saat lidah MinSeok menyusur sepanjang garis tubuhnya mencoba merasakan _liquid_ kemerahan berbau karat hasil dari goresan-goresan _cutter _di tubuhnya. Anehnya, tubuh Tao memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan diri yang luar biasa. Entah bagaimana caranya, goresan _cutter_ di tubuhnya itu bisa sembuh dan menjadi samar dalam hitungan hari.

Baiklah, ayo beralih ke ruangan lain, tepatnya sebuah kamar di mana seorang pemuda berwajah cantik tengah duduk di depan kaca. Pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan _eyeliner_ itu adalah Byun BaekHyun (22), _seme_ dengan aura _diva_. Jika melihat dari penampilannya tak akan ada yang percaya jika pemuda itu bisa menjadi _top_. Tapi, jika berhadapan dengan _ultimate chibi uke_ mereka; MinSeok, maka sosok pemuda ramah nan lembut itu mendadak hilang dan berganti dengan sosok yang mengagumkan yang mampu _bermain_ sedikit kasar tanpa menghilangkan kesan manisnya. BaekHyun bisa mengajak MinSeok _bermain_ di manapun. Tipe-tipe yang sebenarnya menyenangkan dan tidak terlalu mau direpotkan, tapi bisa berbahaya jika ia tiba-tiba mengajak MinSeok _bermain_ di tempat yang 'tidak seharusnya.' Ini jugalah yang sering membuat Kris sedikit keras pada pemuda bertubuh mungil ini, BaekHyun yang tidak memandang tempat saat _bermain_ sering menimbulkan masalah.

Yang terakhir ini adalah _favorite_ MinSeok, dia adalah pemuda Cina bernama Zhang Yixing (23), tapi MinSeok lebih suka memanggilnya 'Lay'. Sosok yang kini tengah sibuk di dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Dia adalah satu-satunya _hyung_ yang _bermain_ lembut dengan MinSeok, tapi tetap saja, Yixing tidak normal. Mereka lebih sering _bermain_ di dapur. Kau tahu? Yixing sering menjadikan tubuh MinSeok sebagai _sandwich_ atau bahan percobaan untuk resepnya. Tapi, MinSeok suka dan sangat menikmatinya, karena mereka _bermain_ dengan banyak makanan di sekitar mereka. Terkadang mereka juga _bermain_ di supermarket. Yixing tidak peduli di mana mereka berada, asalkan ada makanan mereka bisa _bermain_. Hal terhebat yang pernah mereka lakukan tentu saja saat mereka tengah berada di supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan—mereka _bermain_ di bagian sayuran. Kau tahu, kata Yixing mereka harus mencobanya lagi lain kali. Mereka juga pernah melakukannya di sebuah ladang bunga yang tengah berkembang. Berguling-guling di tengah hamparan _dandelion_ dan lautan _daisy_ yang berwarna-warni.

**O**mong-omong besok adalah hari Minggu.

Mereka sering bergantian mengajak MinSeok _bermain_ keluar—karena Kris jarang mengizinkan mereka mengajak MinSeok _bermain_ di luar pada hari-hari sekolah. Uhm, tentang sekolah, Kris memutuskan untuk memberi MinSeok _home schooling_, kau tahu dia—dan LuHan— begitu posesif terhadap MinSeok. Selain itu, ia tidak sembarangan memilih guru untuk MinSeok. Kris tak segan untuk memecat guru _private _itu jika sang guru sudah mulai mempertanyakan tentang kondisi MinSeok yang aneh saat menerima pelajaran darinya—karena itulah guru _private_ MinSeok sering ganti. Aku akan menceritakan soal ini lain kali—terutama tentang keberanian SeHun untuk mengajak guru _private_ MinSeok _bermain_ bertiga.

Sekarang apa kau bisa membantu MinSeok untuk memilih acara menikmati liburannya besok?

Kris ingin menahan MinSeok di rumah seperti biasanya. Mereka bisa _bermain_ seharian. (Biasanya, LuHan akan marah-marah setelahnya.)

Sementara LuHan ingin mengajak MinSeok ke taman _bermain_. Biasanya dia selalu mengajak MinSeok pergi sendiri, tapi kali ini dia membiarkan SeHun pergi bersamanya—_untuk pertamakalinya!_ (Kurasa aku harus mencatat ini di jurnalku jika mereka nanti benar-benar melakukan _threesome_) Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari taman _bermain_, kecuali mungkin LuHan dan SeHun bisa mengantarkan MinSeok untuk memasuki wahana rumah hantu atau rumah kaca.

Lalu, besok Tao dan Yixing juga menawarkan untuk pergi ke pantai. Wah, ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka _bermain_ bersama tanpa Kris.

Tapi, sepertinya MinSeok juga ragu untuk menolak tawaran BaekHyun yang ingin mengajaknya makan dan pergi nonton. Aku sendiri sudah penasaran film apa yang bagus minggu ini, mungkin jika MinSeok berakhir dengan nonton bersama BaekHyun aku akan ikut.

Jadi, apakah kau mau membantu MinSeok untuk memilih tempat liburannya besok? Nanti kau juga akan tahu kenapa di depan mansion ini terpasang sebuah plakat kayu usang bertuliskan, _'Baby's on Fire'._

"_Oh ya, namanya Kim MinSeok dan dia suka __**bermain**__ dengan keenam _hyung_-nya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**Crane's Corner: **Heyooo, another _smutty_ fanfiksi dariku. ^~^ *senyum inosen* Tadinya, ini cuma sebatas ide karena aku suka kalimat di _summary_-nya, tapi pas aku _tweet_-kan ternyata seorang _Fir-_senpai merasa tertarik, _so_ dengan penuh perasaan cinta_coret_mesum terbitlah chappie prolog ini. Mengenai karakter, cara _bermain_, dan latar belakang mereka akan aku jelasin perlahan di next chap. (This is special for you, Fir-senpai—mah beloved partner in smut(?) XD) _Review_ sekaligus _vote_ untuk tempat _permainan_ pertama MinSeok ya. Satu _review_ untuk satu pilihan. Contoh: "Ke pantai"—itu berarti MinSeok akan _bermain_ dengan Tao dan Yixing. _But, as usual this is just in case you want to read the next chappie. ;3_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013 **


End file.
